pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide talk:Norn Aspects
Maybe make a note that aria of zeal paragons are FTW if a lot of people in the party are running blessings--Goldenstar 21:03, 14 November 2007 (CET) :Depends on the blessing. Only Volfen Blessing carries Spells (Volfen Pounce+Volfen Agility). Also, sadly, the majority of people use Ursan Blessing for it's tanking abilities, even though Raven and Volfen are great but overlooked. --20pxGuildof 23:09, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::How does shouts let the paragon keep the blessing up, paragons only gain energy when their shouts effect an ally, and you cant use your shouts in the forms.Bob fregman 18:03, 6 January 2008 (EST) :::Ignore my comment above please. I meant to say lyric of zeal, but i realise now that this would not work. I assumed that the damage dealing skills of each blessign are touch skills and not attack skills as i assumed. The shouts aren't meant for paragons to keep their own blessings up, but are instead meant to help others keep their blessings up.--Goldenstar 18:13, 6 January 2008 (EST) Maybe make a note that the only one ever worth using is Ursine. --71.229 13:40, 5 February 2008 (EST) in before "but i use raven on my monk and it works so well!" Ranger benefits Ranger gets sidelined as one class having "nothing to offer" both in skills and in energy management, which isn't entirely true. If Charm Animal is brought onto the field the pet can be kept alongside the ranger as a decoy/extra damage source. Additionally from my observations, damage taken from Symbiotic bond triggers the blessing's "energy gain on damaged" effect, giving rangers with a pet a form of additional energy gain for maintenance, as well as additional damage source and decoy. Just some thoughts in case anyone wanted to make a note of that --85.62.18.8 20:40, 5 February 2008 (EST) MESMER IS THE CHOICE. Get the mantras of lightning, fire, and the others. :First, sign your comments with 4 tidles (~). Second, yeah, I forgot to add that. 1 sec. --20pxGuildof 07:22, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::Added notes about rangers, mesmers techincally can cast the enchantment spells faster, but there's only one to which FC noticably effects. Ritualist's weapon spells at least persist after a transformation (with extended duration due to spawning power). --Ckal Ktak 18:36, 20 March 2008 (EDT) Some little changes Might be worth noting that Volfen Agility can apparently be maintained indefinitely with the use of Quickening Zephyr. In general, when it comes to maintaining the Blessings while out of combat, a Paragon with Ursan Blessing (Leadership combined with Ursan Roar) or Dervish with Volfen Blessing (Volfen Agility, Volfen pounce, and Mysticism) would do it best. Also, everyone seems to like Ursan best, followed by the rare Volfen and even rarer Raven, but I think that a group with primarily Ursans, but also one Volfen would be very effective because Volfen Bloodlust increases their attack rate if adjacent. Plus, I think that Volfens have a superior DPS, but it lacks knockdowns which is why it isn't played often. -Mike 18:58, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :I take back what I said about using Volfens, they suck. XD -Mike 19:20, 20 March 2008 (EDT) ::Lol, :P --20pxGuildof 07:47, 21 March 2008 (EDT) Leadership Your notes on Leadership seem strange. You seem to suggest that a Paragon's Leadership energy gain triggers on the end of a shout, when it triggers on the casting of one of your shouts. It doesn't require a shout-heavy party, as Volfen Bloodlust/Ursan Roar give back energy. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 18:48, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Edure Pain Endure Pain also stays when one goes ursan. Maybe something to add to the list? --horsedrowner/84.81.43.174 01:47, 22 July 2008 (EDT) :Endure Pain only lasts ~17 seconds out of 30, and you'll be in Ursan much longer. Perhaps you mean Signet of Stamina as it lasts indefinitely as long as you don't attack? [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:50, 22 July 2008 (EDT) Ritualist benefits Weapon spells aren't removed by Blessings when you start them, and with a high amount of Spawning Power, they will last almost as long as Mesmer mantras. The same with some Item spells, although their duration can be extended, they are not removed by the Blessings and do not interfere with your skills, just normal attacks. Mighty Was Vorizun can be used in conjunction with Raven and Volfen Blessing to gain armor for up to a minute (shorter than the Mantras, but not much). Why was none of that worth mentioning? Or does the fact that another profession can do it slightly better make all of that obsolete? :Weapon and Item spells aren't very useful on the same bar as Blessings. You should be attacking with a Zealous Weapon to regain more energy, and the only Weapon Spell to really last long enough to be useful is Vital Weapon. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:58, 31 July 2008 (EDT) So... Delete this? --Toraen 23:20, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :Yes, there's no reason to have this seeing as all effects upon you are lost, anyway, and your primary attribute doesn't help. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 07:15, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::Shouldn't we make an "archived guides" category? These take a lot time to write and some might be still interested in them. Just my two cents though. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:46, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::yeh, an archived guides section sounds good. PheNaxKian Sysop 13:12, 16 September 2008 (EDT)